Clan:Guthix Fury
Introduction ''-Guthix Fury is a new f2p clan which has just recently started up again after its fall, it is owned by j wee man w and still has many places availible! so join now!'' How To Join -Add J wee man w on runescape and message him when hes on -Add Spakman10 and when hes on ask him -Just join the ClanChat and we'll get to you as soon as possible -Or ask on my Talk Page (Not Reccomended) Latest Activities 11/8/09- Started up the clan again. 12/8/09- Went to clan Wars! good fun, Also changed clan POC to al kharid palace, Started recruiting heavily! 12 members today already! 13/8/09- Got Clan Gale Raiders full support it is to be closed down and the members join Guthix Fury Recent Happenings Mercurio 450: ''Was a traitor to both Kaiser blade clan Guthix fury clan After Spying for our clan and giving us information on Spakman10 "meeting" he then turned on us and gave the kaiser blade clan valuble info on Guthix Fury , through recent happenings mercurio is now an ally. ''Spakman10: ''Spakman10s name was put in the dirt after mercurio had told the lie that spakman10 ordered him to spy but actully he offered after being kicked by an un-named kaiser blade member. All is now almost well with the odd thing, that spakman is a recruit thanks to destroyers LOL ''The Burning Legion: ''We are now allied with T B L which is good ''Kaiser blade: Even after all the nonsense we got into KB has agreed an alliance and we are now ally's History Me and my mate (spakman10) always went to clan wars then we thought we could make our own clan, it started off as a plain old clan searching for new members. It got bigger and stronger after a while which was very good but then all too soon afterward came.....The Fall it was when many members turned on the clan for control of it and many mini wars broke out throughout runescape until one day J Wee man W said ive had enough so he closed down the clan. But now there is a new start and once again Guthix Fury is rising..... What J wee likes to do - likes fighting at clan wars - also likes owning noobs -and a good cash flow always comes in handy! By the way.... -the 1st members of guthix fury are Spakman10, Babycullen, Lewiecee -Got many New Members today Including Wc Own Skill Wc, Sonic Xhero, Bobal Man156, Onebensam567 and a few more Info On Guthix Guthix is the god of tranquility, nature and balance. Guthix desires only one thing: total equality. Guthix is referred to as a "he" by Bandos, it also describes him as evil. He is neither good nor evil, and uses both to reach equilibrium with all the gods. After shaping what is now Gielinor to his liking, as other races had already inhabited this land, such as the Dragonkin, Guthix went into a deep sleep after hiding the mythical Stone of Jas. When he awoke, Saradomin and Zamorak were causing utter destruction of the lands Guthix formed in their God Wars. To stop the wars, Guthix forbade the other gods from interfering in the world of RuneScape (as "Gielinor" was replaced by RuneScape as a name) except through their followers, and that all wars must only be fought in the God Realm. Guthix appears mostly as a floating, hairy skull, as portrayed in the Postbag. However, Guthix is a shapeshifter, and is able to take the form of anything. He was as a butterfly when he came to Gielinor. When the first humans arrived on Gielinor Guthix appeared to them in human form. Guthix has no real god symbol as it stated in the Postbag. However the god symbol humans use to show their devoutness to him is an upright snake. Evidence from the God letters suggest that Guthix is the strongest of the non-elder gods. Activities In this clan we aim to kill everything;the skillers, the noobs and maybe some other clans so we willl be doing the usual training sessions every now and then but if we are not then we will probably be at clan wars, duel arena or even pvp if everyone agrees. We do: -Clan wars -Fist of guthix -Training sessions -PvP (rarely) -Hanging out in our POC (Falador Castle) -And Having Fun! Jobs Soldiers-'' Main Fighting force of guthix fury they form the backbone of the army. ''Officers-'' gather information on other clans and exel at battle tactics. ''Messengers-'' Give other clan leaders information on clans going-ons and scouts for the army ''Medic-'' cooks the food and provides items and food to the army ''Field Marshall- 2nd in command, the leader of the clan if J Wee Man W is not present (currently Spakman10) Elites-'' Fanaticly Loyal bodyguards of the commander and field marshall. ''Asassin- Asassins infiltrate other clans and get secret infomation, he which then gives it to the commander or Field Marshall Royal Guard-'' Protect the POC and stop unwanted people getting in on PvP, in clan wars they act as soldiers Requirements ''The Requirements for this clan are combat 50+ and have general knowledge of the game. '' ''Also it helps if you like fighting (and winning :p) Warrior Armour/Weapons Armour: Full Rune (or preferably Guthix) '' ''Weapons: Rune Scimitar or Two-Handed Sword '' ''Shield: Rune Kiteshield or Berserker Shield (or preferably Guthix) '' ''Other: Rune Two-Handed Sword (For the same reason above), Lobster, Apple Pie, Anchovy Pizza, Swordfish, and Studded Body '' ''Tips: It may help to train your Ranged level so that you can get an edge when fighting a mage. Ranger Armour/Weapons Armour: Green Dragonhide Body, Coif, Vambraces '' ''Weapons: Willow Shortbow/Longbow '' ''Arrows: Any Arrows (aslong as they are effective) '' ''Other: Lobster, Apple Pie, Anchovy Pizza, and Swordfish, Rune 2h if your good at quick switch '' ''Tips: Try to use the hit-and-run technique whenever it is possible. '' ''Mage Armour Armour: Full Combat/Battle Robes '' ''Weapons: Any Elemental Staff Preferably fire '' ''Combat Spells: Blast Spells '' ''Other: Lobster, Apple Pie, Anchovy Pizza, and Swordfish Maybe Rune scimitar if you want to finish a pesky ranger. '' ''Tips: Use the Bind spell if you can to snag any running warriors '' ''The Requirements are not needed but it would help our forces alot if you met them, Spakman10/ leader of The Guthix Guard Other Useful Info Commander: J Wee Man W '' ''Field Marshall:Spakman10 '' ''Team Cape(must wear at events):Team 33 cape (ask the leader or the field marshall and they may have a spare) '' ''Home World: 8 '' ''POC:Al Kharid Palace (you will be informed on rooms and meetings) Alliances [[Clan:Gale Raiders |''Clan:Gale Raiders '']] [[Clan:The Burning Legion |''Clan: The Burning Legion '']] [[Clan: Kaiser Blade |''Clan: Kaiser Blade '']] ''Pictures '' ''None Yet! '' ''Trivia '' ''-Spakman10 used to be Sjblades 2nd in command before he split his time between both clanz '' ''-The highest lv Clan member at the moment is Onebensam567 who is lv 74 I R4 NG ER I who is lv 101 '' ''- The Jobs are lots of different ranks through lots of different time such as asassin from ancient japan and ''field marshall from the american civil war. Category:Free-to-Play Clans Category:Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans